Talk:Geirskogul
I suck at wiki editing apparently, can someone link the Light link to the skillchain not the element? I tried but it keeps linking it to a nonexisting template D: Valeriya 12:53, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ----- I got this from KI My name is AoshiZ from Gilgamesh, I read forums but never really post. Kanti said i should post some info so i decided to come on and give you guys some info. Since I don't use any programs whatsoever i cannot really provide any screen shots, but i have done alot of analysis which coincides with my Data which will give you an idea of what geirskogul does for me. The following is a chart of MAX and minimum damage I have been able to achieve with various levels of agility proven from over thousands of kills and data analysis (hand done no parser sorry). This Data coicides with my gear which I will also list below and works perfectly with the equations listed on: vzx english equation compilation or for more accurate information goto (in Japanese): Studio Gobli Geirskogul AGI /Base Damage /MAX /Min /MAX With SATA Damage 66 /467 /1120 /747 /1401 67 /470 /1128 /752 /1410 68 /470 /1128 /752 /1410 69 /473 /1135 /756 /1419 70 /473 /1135 /756 /1419 71 /473 /1135 /756 /1419 72 /477 /1144 /763 /1431 73 /477 /1144 /763 /1431 74 /480 /1152 /768 /1440 75 /483 /1159 /772 /1449 76 /483 /1159 /772 /1449 'My normal set is here 77 /486 /1166 /777 /1458 'My Damage with Couerl Sub food eaten 78 /486 /1166 /777 /1458 79 /489 /1173 /782 /1467 80 /489 /1173 /782 /1467 81 /489 /1173 /782 /1467 82 /492 /1180 /787 /1476 83 /492 /1180 /787 /1476 This data follows the equation Base Damage = floor( (D + (aD) + fSTR(2) + WSC) x fTP) Total Damage = Base Damage x pDIF with the fTP slightly modified with the Light Gorget which has been proven to add 25/256 to the weaponskill modifier. Also fSTR is maxed at 19 for Gungnir Weapon Rank. and pDIF is calculated at 3.0 for SATA. Once again these numbers are listed because i have verified with real ingame results on Not worthwile enemies for maximum potential. My Weaponskill Gear (Not my TP set) Hecatomb Cap Hecatomb Harness Hecatomb Gloves + 1 Hecatomb Subligar Hecatomb Leggings + 1 Breeze Ring Sativa Ring Assault Earring Brutal Earing Tiphia Sting Light Gorget Wyrm Belt Amemit + 1 (Yes I have a foragers also but I wear this for personal reasons) I eat Meat food generally Coeurl Sub but sometimes Red Curry for performance. I have Full merits in Polearm and STR. Hume with base STR with merits is 73 STR. (+40 from Gear) I have 66 base AGI with (+10 from Gear) Real World results in fighting IT: I generally do 1200+ damage with SATA on IT not including double attacks. When I get an extra hit i can do 1400 on IT. With a Bard i can do the higher end damage which you see in the results above. On flying i SATA average 1500-1600 damage with double attacks going to 1900 on greater colibri. My record for most damage on a flying is a little over 2100 (included double). A little about me: Took me over 2 years to get my relic which i got around last august (2006). If you would like to have a discussion feel free to make a character on Gilgamesh and come talk to me. Don't ask me for a demonstration unless we are on good terms because I will not service every dragoon in the whole MMO for eyecandy on what it looks like or how the damage really looks like. I play on JP version so i might have spelled somet things wrong. This data took me a long time to accumulate and is accurate and 100% verified. Take it as is. If you would like to refute the Data feel free with your own data accumulated from your own Gungnir. Interesting Facts/Opinion and Comments: * Light Gorget adds about 50 damage to my max damage on Geirs with SATA * Every Agility adds about 4.5 damage to my max but should not necessarily replace STR which is more plentiful (STR affects fSTR ultimately increasing WS damage on High Level Mobs) * SATA Wheeling can be better sometimes on high defense mobs (example: Jailor of Love) * Penta Thrust can be better on gimpy mobs but generally SATA Geirs is better (Penta is my WS of choice on WAR sub) * pDIF is most important modifier and so attack should be balanced in with the most priority unless you have a Bard with double minuet. * Since Geirs is Light/Distortion and Light > Light makes double light. A dragoon can SC with himself using his Two hour to suck his Wyvern's TP for a Light skill chain. This must be done a certain way to prevent the wyvern from using its TP breath move/cure (example: engage and WS before attacking so the wyvern doesn't do the TP move then two hour) * Thf Sub only became my favorite sub after obtaining relic. (Relic makes this sub feasible i guess?) * Geirs gives dragoons a strong one hitter comparable to Spinning Slash. * The Shock Spikes do around 20 damage per hit which is equivalent to twice the strength of Shock Spikes a Red Mage does (seems to almost always stun not sure). * Geirs is not the one and only overall best WS as you can see from the above information. Therefore, don't expect it to be the all in one replacement or you'll be dissappointed. Aoshi Z Gilgamesh Removed 50% stun rate on spikes as it's very untrue. The shock spikes made my Geirskogul stun at about the same rate as the spell, very little. --Tureer 11:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC)